SebasCiel - Midnight Sweets
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Ciel is working late, so his faithful butler brings in some sweets to make him slowly bend to his will. I tried to write lemony, rather than erotica in the first chapter; tell me if I succeeded! Sorry it's so long... The second is a CONTEST WINNER SUGGESTION! The contest is closed now, but thanks you! Rated M for SMUT! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! :)
1. Chapter 1

_I figured out that I really like writing SebasCiel stuff, so I continued. I may not be too good at it, but I like it, so I'm continuing! Black Butler fans; beware! There's a new fanfic author on the prowl, and she loves her some mother-fudging yaoi! This is a __**yaoi**__**smut**__, so a __**BIG**__ warning to you guys and gals, as usual. Don't read if you don't like! It's rated M for a reason!_

_**Fair warning again**__; this one is a little more of a __**lemon**__ rather than erotica, which is more visual/physical than emotional/mental. I wanted to work on writing pure lemons than making everything super emotional. Tell me if I'm wrong, but I think that's how it reads._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean _anything_,_ _helps me out! And _please_ ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

_Rated M for __**yaoi**__. That's it. And I don't own Black Butler. I'm not Yana Toboso. I really want to meet her... __ I really do!_

**SebasCiel – Midnight Sweets**

A familiar knock on the door roused the midnight-haired teen from his lull of work. Setting the papers aside, his voice rang in the large office. The demon was never going to learn, was he? He could come inside whenever he wanted. Ciel never understood why he didn't just let himself in.

"Come in, Sebastian."

"I have the tea and sweets you requested, Young Master." The tall, raven-clad and haired man strode in lightly, his rich voice pleasing to the teen's ears. He glanced at the clock next to the little Lord's desk and sighed dramatically. "My my; how _will_ you sleep tonight? It is nearly midnight. You should be in bed, my Lord."

The glare he received from the visible, sleep-laden eye of the little child sitting in the chair much too big for him silenced the butler. This human boy had that commanding power about him, that lethal aura of darkness that the demon admired greatly. "Shut up, Sebastian. I need to get this done. Being the Queen's watchdog does have its late nights. You know this, and I don't need your scolding. You sound like Tanaka."

The demon smirked at the mention of their house steward, knowing that he was nothing like that elderly human. "Understood, sir." As the calming, earthy smell of his Earl Grey tea reached the boy's nose, he sighed and flipped his papers around on his desk. He ran his hands through his hair, undoing the knot that tied his eyepatch over his violet eye. The small piece of fabric fluttered to the wooden surface, the navy fabric nearly black against the papers strewn about.

Ciel sipped his tea, allowing a small, comforted smile to creep onto his face. He didn't notice the taller man setting a small plate before him until the rich smell of chocolate reached his senses. He gazed at his butler, confused for a moment, but the red-eyed man simply winked and smirked devilishly, much to his true nature.

"I do not make a habit of forgetting your favorites, Young Master. Gateau Chocolat remains your favorite dessert, does it not?" As soon as the small boy had realized what the chocolate cake was, he'd stuck a fork into the soft cake and took a bite. Nothing was better than the sweets Sebastian made.

The demon was pleased at the scents surrounding the child. His simple, darker than the blackest thing in this world smell was tinged with the vibrant motes of contentment, fatigue, and simple pleasures. He knew that his 'simple pleasure' of bring his master something he wasn't expecting was well-received by his human mind. All the humans wanted was pleasure and fulfillment, and he'd killed two birds with one stone quite easily. Now it was his turn.

"My Lord, I'm sure the Queen's business will be poorly finished if you remain awake. Your fatigue will surely fog your mind to the best course of action. You must be to bed." The teenager pouted slightly as he ran his forefinger along the bottom of the china, wiping the rest of the crumbs onto his finger and subsequently into his mouth.

"I... I suppose you're right."

Finally…

The little teen stood at his desk, leaving the eyepatch where it lay, but his legs trembled, both asleep. Without fail, his butler drew closer, catching him the instant he began to fall. He sank into the devil's arms, his bright crimson eyes flashing in the light streaming from the half-drawn curtains.

His white face was shone in a new light, his cheekbones a hard ridge on either side of his face, his eye sockets black holes other than the glow from those twin rubies, his lips fuller than normal, spread in a knowing, devilish smirk.

"You seem to be nearly asleep yourself, my Lord." Rather than listen to the child's voice commanding him to put him down, he let his ears fall silent as he disobeyed his contract for mere seconds and scooped the boy into his arms. "I shall bring you to your room, lest you fall and hurt yourself in this state."

"Damn demon! Put me down, Sebastian!" In a flash, the world shifted and Ciel found himself in his bedroom suddenly, the stupid devil settling him in his bed. His small navy suit had changed to his nightshirt, and he immediately felt violated, knowing this creature had seen him… so many times…

It had never occurred to him that it was embarrassing to have his servant… _see_ him like that. It had never bothered him before, but still… He didn't mind…

His scent abruptly changed as his face took on a slightly pink tone, tucking his folded legs in close to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. A strange aura appeared around him too, one of longing and regret, wonder and curiosity intermingling with confusion.

Sebastian knew what this was, but he wanted to be sure. He'd felt it faintly a few other times, but this time was much stronger, the Young Master's emotions racing against his morality to try to find an answer to whatever he was feeling. "My Lord? Are you alright?"

"N-no…" Ciel was sure that his demon knew what he wanted.

"Are you ill? Is there…" He smirked, leaning in closer just to feel that impenetrable lust that rolled off of the child in great waves. It was like sunlight, warm and strong, a taste so sweet it was nearly intoxicating. The teen jumped as he brushed a hand against his cheek, the ice-cold touch strangely pleasing to him. He slowly raised a hand and touched that cold glove, pressing it closer to his skin.

"Is there anything… that _I_ can do, Young Master?" The closed eyes opened suddenly, the bright blue and violet eyes boring intensely into the demon's crimson. They only shone with confused tears, the lust behind them that he'd held back for so long finally coming to the forefront of his vision.

Ciel's arms reached out quickly, wrapping around the devil's neck, his fingers tangling so easily in his raven hair that it seemed to be created only for him. He leaned up as the taller man leaned down, catching his lips so smoothly that the boy barely had time to think before he felt Sebastian's tongue sliding against his.

Sebastian tasted the chocolate on his soft mouth first, then the cold, beautiful taste of the child's lips and skin. The flavor was high and clear, sending all his sharpened senses into overdrive. He loved this taste, this bloodlike sweetness that permeated this prey.

He teen's eyes fluttered closed, the complex, sweet, and musky taste of the demon against Ciel's tongue filling his senses. He felt the taller man's lean body writhe fluidly against his tiny frame, sending shattering sparks of heat and trembling throughout the teen. He felt cold skin against his own quickly, and, opening his eyes, he saw that the butler had taken off his swallowtail coat, vest, and shirt, his chest ice-cold against his warm shirt.

"Sebastian…?" The man was startled at the strained, small, pleading voice that struggled to make a sound in the room. The breathless tone shot an electric stab of pure, heated pleasure through the demon's mind. He ran his gloveless hands through his blue hair slowly, watching the boy's face turn into something he'd never witnessed from him before. Lying next to his prey like this… Feeling these human emotions…

"My Lord?"

Ciel shook at the sound of his title, but he wanted so badly for the servant to call him by something else. He clasped both hands on either side of his demon's face, pulling his lips away from that mouth, those lusting lush lips that he wanted so badly to be pressed against his…

"Not Young Master, nor my Lord…" He licked his dry lips as he spoke, only wanting to press them to every inch of the man's tall, slender form at this point. "Call my name, Sebastian. My _real_ name…" He shivered again as a deep kiss and a push from the demon threw his head to his pillow, the lips holding his in their snare allowing no words to escape.

"… Ciel…" That word was a purr, sending the boy into a slight panic as the demon said it over and over again between kisses, touching his lips, jaw, neck, and ear with his lips, teeth, and tongue. The boy allowed a pleasured, drunken with both lust and fatigue, smile to stretch his lips as Sebastian met his lips again.

"…Ciel…" This one was against his lips. "…Ciel…" Against his neck, the voice humming along his skin. "…_Ciel_…" Crooned into his ear in a voice dripping with lust before the tip of his tongue explored inside.

"_Ah_…" That moan raced from the teen's throat as he felt the taller man move down his body, using only his mouth to unbutton his shirt. The tip of his tongue trailed down his pale torso as he slowly made his way down all the tiny buttons, successful in making the teen moan with pleasure, shivering while he slid his hands up his body. The shirt fell open, leaving the boy fully exposed for the beautiful creature to enjoy.

Ciel was nearly to tears. The demon wicked all the dark memories of perversion and sickness, death and near-death and devils, with his touch and mouth, his rich, smooth voice calling his name in the darkness. When his bare skin touched the cold body of his servant, he jumped. He was shivering, against the cold, but only wanting to hold and caress more of his white body.

Sebastian caught the teen's lips easily once more, sliding a hand down his slight frame until his fingers lingered at his hip. The blue-eyed boy gasped past the demon's lips, his lips parting in a silent moan as his words choked out into nothing. With a smirk, he roughly pressed his lips to the side of the teen's neck, licking a generous line from the place just behind his ear to the base of his neck as he slid his fingertips lower, clasping him in his hand.

No words were spoken, only the labored breathing and moans from both partners. The boy had unwoven his fingers from his hair and travelled down his torso, his fingers lightly tracing each and every muscle on his body until that found his belt. At this, the demon inhaled sharply, moving back a fraction of an inch as he saw the pleasure-drunk gaze from his child-prey, a confident smirk playing about the corners of his lips as he undid the buckle.

Sliding his trousers down with one hand, Ciel wrapped the other around his servant's shoulder. The demon kicked the garment from his legs, mentally glad that he hadn't chosen to wear the proper undergarments for this day and age.

Cringing as he felt the entirety of the demon pressing against him, Ciel kissed down the long slope of Sebastian's neck, wrapping his legs around the man's slim waist and locking his ankles together behind him. He was certain of his servant's intentions tonight, and he wanted it to happen. Rather it be with this creature than someone who didn't care for him.

"…_Ciel_…" That one name that the man breathed into his ear was interrupted by a stab of something new and heavenly to the teen. He gasped as he felt his hunter's fingers play their way down his body, moving around his hip and pressing at his entrance. Then they quickly slid inside, causing the boy to cling to the man's neck and nearly cry out. But he held his tongue, knowing that the noise would rouse the bloody useless servants. He needed to remain as silent as possible.

"My Ciel…" That voice turned slightly desperate, the hand not moving inside him clinging to the back of his neck as Sebastian kissed the child roughly, his mind racing to try to make sense of the scents surrounding the boy. He began scissoring his fingers inside him, causing his Ciel to cling ever tighter to him. But the boy was too conflicted with his own pleasure to try to stop him anymore.

He was a demon. Demons took want they wanted. And Sebastian would get what he wanted very soon.

Ciel nearly screamed in the throes of his pleasure as the demon slipped within him without a sound, he look on the man's face one of caring concentration, another smirk at his mouth as he returned to the teen's lips.

The pain was nothing compared to the immense reward he received. His mind was fogged-over with the intensity of the sensation deep inside, and he felt the hot, moist breath of the man inside him against his neck as he sank his teeth lightly into his skin. His blue and violet eyes, even when closed, shot white stars out to his vision, creating beautiful patterns.

"You're… _mine_… Ciel…" he breathed between thrusts, the boy's pleasure-filled cries only driving the demon further into the darkness within his beating heart. Ciel cringed as his servant drove into him harder, causing him to bite on Sebastian's lower lip at the same time.

The man tasted blood from his mouth, but he didn't care, drinking in the pleasure wafting from the prey before him. He loomed above, his dear one lying underneath him, his face contorted in the endless waves of pleasure. Reaching down, lightly stroking the teen in time to his thrusts, the demon felt his own pleasure rise, the alien feeling causing his mind to grow ever more confused.

But the demon knew the boy was near his end. He could sense it from his heart. In a few seconds, the boy cried out, pressing his lips to his precious servant's as a white liquid coated his torso and hips, staining the black mark on the man's hand in bold streaks. He shivered in the pleasure, feeling the man inside him release as well. They clung to each other, coated in a thin film of sweat, tears, and light pink marks, most of them belonging to Ciel. Riding out their pleasures in each other's arms…

Finally, Sebastian had what he'd craved for so long.

Finally, Ciel had the demon say his real name in the way he'd always wanted.

Finally, they'd given each other everything that they had.

Then the butler heard the quiet breathing against his skin that told him that his master was sleeping. His face was calm and peaceful, a mask of normality past the marks on his face and body. The demon held him close to his body, their forms fitting like a pair of puzzle pieces.

The boy moaned lightly in his sleep as the demon pressed his lips to his, waking him up, and held him tighter to his small body as close as he could. Kissing him back, Ciel awoke fully and broke away, holding his servant close.

He smiled. A true, genuine smile spread his lips. Knowing that this wasn't just _him_ going mad for the other was… so joyful…

"Sebastian… I love you…" His voice was wearier than it had been, but it had long past midnight for him. He pressed his lips to his demon's again and settled into his arms, reveling in their cold even more. The man wrapped his arms around him. He'd remain here until he was to be 'awake'. He'd watch over the boy until that fateful day…

Sebastian smiled at the slumbering face. "And I you, Ciel…"


	2. Contest Winner Chapter 2

_Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen, this one is for you! The contest was won by you! Vincent Phantomhive's eye color is BROWN for those of you who didn't know. I wasn't sure if I wrote what you wanted, and if not I'll just make your fic a third chapter because I really like this one._

_I'm SO SORRY for my absence! I've been so busy with roleplays and exams and stuff for the end of the school year._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean __**anything**__, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

_Rated M for __**SMUT**__! I don't own Black Butler!_

**SebasCiel – Midnight Sweets – Chapter Two**

Ciel watched on from the balcony as his useless human servants and his one otherworldly one tidied up after the birthday party with Aunt Francis and Lizzie. Not being one for parties, he'd retired to his room for a while once Baldroy decided to get out the 'free booze'. He'd never liked prancing about and acting like this was his last night on earth like all the rest of those idiots…

A red pair of eyes watched him steadily, then the bearer of those ruby irises turned to the other working servants and clapped his hands once to get their attention, as he was known to do.

"Pardon me," Sebastian's voice rang out in the small front hall. All four pairs of eyes turned to him. "I can handle the rest of the cleaning. Off to bed with you all." The staff set their things aside and went off to their respective quarters within the huge manor house. Ciel was curiously intrigued, leaning on the railing as he peered down at the tall, black-clothed man. Sebastian did prefer to do things in his own way, but to call off the servants' work wasn't like him.

Then the man smirked wickedly and was a blur of black and ivory, twin scarlet gems flashing as he practically flew about the chamber. Everything that the blur passed was cleaned immediately. The devil was showing off again…

"Sebastian." The demon stopped in the center of the hall, everything washed and polished and scrubbed to his standards again. He looked up to the Young Master and smirked again, becoming a slight blur as he leapt up to the railing with his otherworldly skills. He lightly jumped to the floor and placed his hand over his heart.

"My Lord, the servants'…" He couldn't find the words to explain that strange concoction that the humans' had created for the boy's birthday. "Their, rather, _dessert_ is not my contribution to your… _special_ day. May I give you a gift, my Lord?"

The boy looked at him slowly, as if he was contemplating his response carefully. Then he sighed and pressed an annoyed hand to his forehead dramatically. "Fine…" Then he allowed the demon to scoop him up and suddenly he found himself in a room the he didn't recognize. It contained a comfy-looking bed, overstuffed chair, and a bedside table. They were illuminated only buy a few candelabras and the light of the moon that shone through the open-curtained windows. "Where are we, Sebastian?"

The man smiled a little wider as he sat the little Lord in the bed that took up a good quarter of the space and gestured to a covered silver dish next to it, on the bedside table. He lifted the cover, presenting the cake he'd made for the birthday. Sebastian couldn't help but cringe at the imperfection that he'd created in the hat decoration. But it couldn't be helped.

"This is only part of your present, Young Master. I understand that it's not good for you to eat sweets so late at night and then go to sleep, but I believe that today is an occasion where we can forget that rule for now…" He winked at the boy, who jumped and looked annoyed again, taking a knife and cutting into the dessert. Handing the plate he'd put it on to the teen, along with a dessert fork, he watched as his face turned from annoyed to pleased.

Ciel took a few tentative bites and then looked back at the cut-into cake as he chewed. Swallowing, he pointed at the marred decoration on the top. "What happened there?" He scooped another bite into his mouth as the demon answered.

"Forgive me, Young Master. I was curious to the taste." In truth, he wasn't lying. He'd always wondered why humans found something like this delicious… His ears pricked a little as he heard the clatter of metal on china, the plate that Ciel held thrust out to him. Sebastian took the plate and felt eyes on him. "My Lord?"

"Nothing…" he said, looking away as his face took on a slight pink tone. He looked at his hands, curled up in his lap. "I was just wondering…" He looked into the eyes of his servant, the blue iris shocking to the devil. It was darkened with a fiery heat that he'd never witnessed before in his eyes. "If you tasted like that cake… May I find out…?"

Ciel shivered as that smirk appeared again on his ivory lips, leaning over and hesitantly meeting his mouth. His rapid heartbeat felt like it was going to explode in his chest, his hands roaming everywhere they shouldn't as he tasted the devil.

He tasted cold, powerful, like his demonic power was in an aura around him, sinking into his skin. The taller man lifted a hand to cup the side of his face, the other wrapping around his shoulders and pressing their chests together. The blunette tasted hints of that chocolate flavor on his lips, but he wanted more, tracing the outline of his lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

Sebastian shivered slightly before chuckling into that touch, allowing the teen entrance into his mouth. He felt the boy tremble before him, his fingers clutching at his coat like he was the child he really was. Sighing into the kiss, he deepened the touch by sliding his own tongue into the warmer mouth of the human. It tasted just like his lips; overpoweringly sweet.

The teen gasped as he felt fingers move to his chest, unbuttoning his coat and undoing his tie. He tried to stop him, but his hands were simply tossed aside as one of the man's hands traveled down his shirt, undoing every button with one hand while he fended off the blunette's feeble attempts.

The raven-haired man forced Ciel to lie on his back now, looming above him with dark crimson eyes that swam in terrible lust. He felt trembling fingers begin to hurriedly undo the buttons on his uniform. Batting those hands away again, he slid his jacket and vest and tie away from his skin, his shirt opening for the teen to explore him.

Ciel's back arched slightly as he felt a cold hand lightly press to his bare skin, his tiny suit somehow torn off him and on the floor, visible at the corner of his vision. All he knew was cold heat and lips that now travelled down from his own down his jaw and neck and chest, slowly making their way down to the heat that had begun to surface near his hips.

He gasped and moaned softly as he felt a hand touch that hard heat, leaning into the strange touch after only a few strokes. At the same time, that damned devil had moved his lips to his nipple, chuckling to himself as he remarked at how it had hardened too before licking and biting lightly into the soft flesh. Ciel twined his hands around Sebastian's neck, holding him to his chest as his tongue circled the pink bud. His black hair wove into his fingers so easily…

"Se… Sebastian…" he moaned, one of his hands drifting to his eyepatch, tearing it away and allowing both eyes to fill with tears. The blunette knew exactly what Sebastian's real present was for him now… and he'd accept it without much thought now. "I want… you…"

The devil slid his hand into his trousers and pants, making the boy flinch before relaxing into his touch. His moans and sighs were blessings to his ears, making him sure that this was just the right present for the Young Master. Sebastian slipped his own trousers away from his hips and moved the hand not on the teen's erection to his backside, pressing the area around his entrance lightly with his fingertips.

He moved his head back to the child's lips and slid a finger inside of him. He felt Ciel gasp and shudder against him, but after a few seconds he relaxed into the digit, nodding his head. He wanted more. He craved Sebastian so badly that it hurt…

After a few minute's preparation, Ciel found his legs pushed up to his shoulders and the devil kissing him as seductively as he knew how as he felt something hard and hot push slowly inside of him. He screamed against his lips, but that didn't stop the demon from sheathing himself entirely within the boy.

Ciel could barely breathe. Knowing that he was inside… He was already breathless… Then he found the pain lessening and bucked lightly against the man, his words a growl against the demon's lips. "Move…" Then he shuddered again as a heavy blow was dealt to him, making him see faint stars in the edges of his vision. His throat betrayed him, moaning low in the obscure fragments of pleasure that rocketed throughout his small frame.

"That feels good, doesn't it…?" It was strange how Sebastian's voice remained at the same pace and tone as before, but perhaps a bit breathless at the last word. "My Lord…"

Ciel rocked back and forth as he was shattered in pleasure from within. He barely felt the hand that pushed along his hardness as he leaned his head back and simply moaned and gasped, making some sounds from deep within his throat and vocal cords that he frightened himself.

He noticed how Sebastian's voice changed as he continued, even though his mind could barely comprehend what he was saying to him. It became rougher but still smooth, animalistic but still calm. The biggest and scariest change was that he made sounds from his chest and throat that Ciel couldn't even fathom coming from a man. Perhaps a devil… but never a mortal.

The blunette could barely hold himself together anymore. But when the devil growled in his ear but a single word, the bonds came undone. "Mine…" White stained his stomach and hips, feeling utterly disgusting but not wrong to the teen. And then a pure hit of the pleasure struck him as he was filled from the inside. Heat filled him and Sebastian was losing it too.

After the boy's breathing calmed back down, the servant pulled out of him and held him in his arms. The teen's voice was weak as he spoke. "Was this… my present…? Because I… liked it a lot…" Then his mind fell into the black inky expanse of slumber.

Sebastian knew that he'd fallen asleep, that he wouldn't hear what he had to say. But still he spoke into his Ciel's ear words that he hadn't dare speak before anyone else.

"Yes it was… And I'm glad you liked it… Because I realized tonight that I love you, and I don't ever want to let you go…"

Ciel's hands tightened around him.

And Sebastian was finally at peace.


End file.
